1. Field
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle that provides an easy accessibility to electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-No. 2008-228507) discloses a layout of control means, which executes vehicular control, and a wiring connection on a battery side in a housing space, which houses a battery. The control means and the wiring connection are disposed at a position where they are accessible only in a state in which the battery is dismounted from the housing space, and they are not accessible in a state in which the battery is mounted.
It is necessary to pay attention to the discharge of electric charge accumulated in a capacitor even when the battery is dismounted during maintenance, insofar as the capacitor of an electronic component is electrically charged.